


minha boca; sua boca; nosso beijo

by M0CKINGBIRD



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gold Saints - Freeform, M/M, hinted!aphrodite/deathmask, hinted!dohko/shion, hinted!milo/saga, hinted!shaka/mu, kinda angst? idk
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0CKINGBIRD/pseuds/M0CKINGBIRD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Você nunca me deixa te beijar.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	minha boca; sua boca; nosso beijo

**Author's Note:**

> eu não sei de onde isso surgiu, só sei que rolou e é isso aí.  
> qualquer erro de gramática perdão que são 02:04 da manhã e não rola revisão, não.

Milo abriu os olhos e encarou a faixa de luz que entrava por entre as cortinas. Bocejou e se virou na cama. Não se surpreendeu ao ver quem estava ao seu lado. Admirou o cabelo ruivo comprido espalhado pelas suas costas e as diversas sardas na sua pele. Ele ainda estava dormindo profundamente, o rosto virado na sua direção. Afastou a franja dos olhos dele e deslizou os dedos pelos fios lisos. Camus se remexeu no seu sono e esticou o braço, abraçando o loiro pela cintura e involuntariamente o puxando para perto de si. As suas pernas se entrelaçaram por baixo do lençol, arrepios subiram pela coluna de Milo quando ele sentiu a nudeza do outro contra a sua própria.

O loiro sabia que deveria se afastar, mas estava confortável demais. Permitiu se aconchegar mais contra o corpo alheio e voltou a fechar os olhos, o cheiro de Camus intoxicando seus sentidos. Afundou seus dedos no cabelo ruivo e escondeu o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

Quando Milo acordou pela segunda vez naquela manhã ele estava novamente de costas para Camus. Sentia o peitoral do ruivo colado nas suas costas, assim como todo o resto. Seu rosto esquentou imediatamente ao notar o que mais estava colado a si. Engoliu em seco e se mexeu levemente, quase como se quisesse se afastar. Contudo, o braço em volta de si o segurou firme em seu lugar.

“Acordou?” Ouviu a voz rouca no seu ouvido. Fez um barulho com a boca para assentir. Ele afrouxou seu aperto e deixou que Milo se virasse. Encarou os olhos castanhos enquanto sentia os dedos finos alheios descendo e subindo pelas suas costas. “Aconteceu de novo.”

“Pois é,” respondeu desconfortável. Ele não sabia o que fazer com as suas mãos.

“Você só toca em mim quando está bêbado?”

Milo desviou o olhar e se sentou na cama. Ele ainda estava completamente nu e puxou o lençol para si, cobrindo-se do outro. Olhou para o lado e viu o que antes estava escondido. Ao contrário de si, Camus não tinha vergonha da sua nudez. Seu rosto esquentou de novo e ele fez menção de levantar, mas uma mão o segurou pelo pulso.

“Milo, você tem que parar de agir assim.”

“Assim como?”

“Não é como se fosse a primeira vez que dormimos juntos. Você se sente envergonhado todas as vezes, eu não entendo.”

“Isso só acontece quando estamos bêbados, isso não significa nada pra você?”

Camus suspirou e o soltou. Milo ficou surpreso diante dessa reação; o outro sempre tentava por mais tempo arrancar uma explicação dele. O aquariano apenas levantou da cama e andou até o banheiro, batendo a porta atrás de si. Milo, por sua vez, passou a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado, clareando a mente. Lembrava com perfeição da noite anterior e seu corpo se acendeu diante das sensações dos toques.

“Já vou sair daqui, me dê cinco minutos,” levantou a cabeça ao ouvir a voz de Camus novamente. Ele saía do banheiro falando ao celular. Milo engoliu em seco ao admirar seu corpo. O aquariano se vestia sem jeito enquanto prendia o celular entre o ouvido e o ombro, prestando atenção na pessoa do outro lado. “Não, eu como alguma coisa na rua, não se preocupe.” Vestiu a calça. “Nos encontramos em quinze minutos? Não estou longe.” Desligou o aparelho e pôs no bolso do jeans. “Viu minha camiseta?”

“Quem era?” Camus arqueou a sobrancelha. “O quê?”

“Nada.” Achou sua blusa e a vestiu. Andou em direção à sala e voltou algum tempo depois já com seu tênis calçado. Entrou novamente no banheiro, encostou no batente da porta enquanto escovava os dentes e admirou Milo – que estava na mesmíssima posição.

“Era o Shura?” Camus assentiu com a cabeça. “Você sempre toma café da manhã aqui.” Abaixou a cabeça e brincou com o lençol. “Eu ia fazer waffles pra você.” Ouviu o barulho da torneira aberta e o outro cuspindo na pia. Mais alguns segundos e ele saiu do banheiro com o cabelo penteado.

“Você sempre ao menos beija minha bochecha quando acorda, nem isso você fez hoje.” Arqueou a sobrancelha mais uma vez.

“Então por isso que você vai sair correndo como se eu fosse a sua puta?”

“Milo, pelo amor.” Revirou os olhos. “Você age como se tudo fosse apenas uma foda que acontece quando estamos bêbados e carentes. Estou apenas agindo da mesma forma.”

“Não vai embora sem comer alguma coisa.”

“Eu como na rua. A gente se vê mais tarde no aniversário do Dohko?”

“Acho que sim.”

“É aniversário dele, você ta considerando não ir?”

“Ressaca.” Mentiu. Camus, obviamente, percebeu.

“Moral?” Debochou. Não esperou a resposta. “Você que sabe. Tenho que ir,” saiu do quarto.

Milo ouviu a porta da frente abrindo e fechando e se jogou de volta na sua cama. Ele ainda sentia o cheiro do shampoo do outro no travesseiro. Encarou o teto pensando por que ele agia daquela forma. Camus não estava errado, ele realmente fazia parecer que era apenas uma noite – que na verdade era ao menos uma vez por mês. Toda vez que Milo bebia ele sentia a louca necessidade de beijar o ruivo. Ele também sabia que nem todas as vezes o outro estava bêbado. No aniversário de Mu depois lhe contaram que Camus não tinha bebido nada já que era motorista da rodada; e mesmo assim deitou-se com o escorpiano.

Seu celular tocou e ele o pegou na mesa de cabeceira. Afrodite. Não queria realmente atender, mas sabia que o amigo ligaria até ser respondido.

“Oi.”

_“Camus já foi embora?”_

“Por que a pergunta?”

_“Porque sua voz ta bem desanimada. Cala a boca, Angelo, porra.”_

“Você ta com o Máscara da Morte?”

_“Já falei pra não o chamar assim.” Milo sorriu. “Voltando ao assunto. Como foi?”_

“Foi bom.”

_“O que aconteceu pra te deixar pra baixo?”_

“Sei lá,” finalmente levantou da cama. Abriu uma das gavetas da cômoda e pegou uma boxer limpa para vestir.

_“Fala logo, Milo.”_

“Quando eu acordei ele já tinha acordado e me abraçava, mas não muito depois ele levantou e então já tava no telefone vestindo a roupa e nem meia hora depois que acordamos ele já tava saindo pra encontrar o Shura. Ele nem me deixou preparar o café da manhã pra ele.” Pôs café na cafeteira e a ligou. 

_“O que você falou pra ele?”_

“Que nós transamos só quando estamos bêbados.”

 _“E deixa eu adivinhar também: quando vocês ainda estavam na cama ele tava sendo carinhoso e você nem o tocou?”_ Milo fez um som de descontentamento. _“Você é um babaca, sabia?”_

“Por que eu? Ele que me deixou na cama!”

_“Depois de você desprezar vocês dois. Como você ainda não se tocou que o Camus gosta de estar com você?”_

“Então por que ele nunca tomou a iniciativa? Quando acontece algo entre nós eu sou sempre quem começa.”

_“Você ainda pergunta depois do quanto o desprezou?” Bufou. “E agora ele voltou pros braços do Shura.”_

“E você ainda fala que ele gosta de estar comigo? Ele sempre ta é com o Shura.”

_“Para de ser egoísta, Milo. Você e Shura são os melhores amigos do Camus, mas...”_

“Mas é o Shura que divide um apartamento com o Camus.” Derramou o café numa caneca.

_“Mas o Shura não tem vergonha de admitir que gosta de estar com ele.”_

“Você acha que eu tenho vergonha?” Quase gritou.

_“É a única explicação.”_

“Vá se foder.” E desligou. Afrodite tentou ligar de novo, mas dessa vez não respondeu. Sabia que o amigo estava puto com ele, mas ele também estava. Vergonha, como o pisciano podia sequer insinuar isso?

Tomou o café e voltou para o quarto, recolhendo suas roupas jogadas no chão e botando tudo para lavar. Pegou seus livros e caderno na mochila e foi para a sala ver se conseguia estudar alguma coisa para espairecer a mente. 

Só levantou a cabeça do estudo quando tocaram a campainha. Percebeu que já era nove da noite e ele nem ao menos almoçara. Seu estômago roncava alto quando ele andou até a porta e a abriu. Afrodite estava parado ali de braços cruzados, Máscara da Morte ao seu lado. O canceriano sorriu.

“Imaginamos que estaria com fome,” estendeu a sacola que segurava. O aroma delicioso invadiu seu nariz. 

“Entrem,” afastou-se em direção à cozinha e os outros dois entraram também. 

“Estava estudando né?” Escutou a voz do canceriano vindo da sala e depois o som da TV quando ele a ligou.

“Provas chegando.” Quase gemeu de prazer quando botou a garfada de macarrão na boca. 

“Nunca mais desligue na minha cara,” Afrodite falou baixo no seu ouvido. Milo engoliu em seco; o pisciano podia soar assustador quando queria. “Se você tem problemas em admitir seus sentimentos pelo Camus não venha descontar na única pessoa que te ajuda com isso.” Abriu a geladeira para pegar água. “Agora termine de comer e vá tomar banho que temos que ir pro aniversário do Dohko.”

“Eu to de ressaca e tenho que estudar, não...”

“Você vai sim.” E saiu da cozinha.

Ele sabia que não adiantava discutir com Afrodite, então terminou de comer e foi para o banheiro. Quando voltou para o quarto enxugando o cabelo se deparou com o amigo na frente do seu armário vendo suas roupas.

“Afrodite!” Gritou e tampou suas partes íntimas com a toalha. O outro olhou para trás e revirou os olhos. 

“Você realmente acha que eu vou querer olhar quando namoro o Angelo? Te garanto que ele te supera em tudo.” Abriu a gaveta e jogou uma boxer vermelha para o outro. Depois pegou uma calça e uma camiseta no armário e entregou para Milo. “Vista isso.”

“Qual o seu objetivo?”

“Te deixar lindo para o Camus.”

“Eu não vou beber hoje.”

“E daí?”

“E daí que não vai rolar nada entre eu e ele.”

“Só se veste e vamos, não quero voltar tarde pra casa.”

“Alguma coisa importante amanhã?”

“Não, eu só quero dar logo pro Angelo e ele não faz sexo em público então não posso nem arrastar ele pro banheiro da boate.” Com isso saiu do quarto, deixando Milo suspirando.

“Por que ele sequer menciona essas coisas pra mim?” Murmurou consigo mesmo enquanto vestia a roupa que Afrodite separara. Calçou um par de All Star branco, passou perfume, pegou sua carteira e foi para a sala.

Angelo assistia um programa de culinária enquanto Afrodite estava deitado no sofá com os pés em cima das pernas do namorado. Perguntou se o escorpiano estava pronto e levantou imediatamente quando este respondeu que sim. Saíram do apartamento e desceram para a rua, andando até o ponto de ônibus.

A fila da boate estava enorme, mas Shaka, Mu e Aiolia já estavam na frente, então apenas se juntaram a eles apesar de algumas pessoas atrás reclamarem. Em quinze minutos entravam no lugar. Milo olhou em volta, sem muito saco para estar ali. Aiolia o levou até o bar.

“Tequila, Milo?”

“Não estou com muita vontade de beber hoje.”

“Corta essa. Duas doses de tequila!” Falou alto pro barman.

“Você não trouxe a menina com quem ta saindo?”

“Ela terminou comigo ontem,” deu de ombros. “Acho que não era para ser.”

O barman pôs dois copos de tequila a frente deles. Botaram sal na língua, viraram os copos e chuparam os limões, ambos fazendo caretas. Aiolia pediu mais duas doses.

“Eu to pensando em chegar no Shaka hoje, o que você acha?”

“É pra ser sincero?” Arqueou as sobrancelhas e o leonino riu.

“Óbvio.”

“O Shaka sempre vai preferir o Mu se ele estiver presente. Tente quando estiverem só vocês dois.”

“Justo.” Tomaram a segunda dose cada um. “Devíamos procurar Dohko.”

Afastaram-se do bar e entraram na pista. Shaka e Mu dançavam colados um no outro e Aiolia simplesmente riu, continuando a andar. Saíram do outro lado e avistaram Saga, Kanon e Aiolos conversando numa mesa alta. Aproximaram-se.

“Já encontraram Dohko?” Aiolia perguntou antes de abraçar o irmão mais velho.

“Ele ainda nem chegou,” Kanon explicou. “Aparentemente Shion o atrasou.”

“Shion ta na cidade?” Milo se surpreendeu. O homem morava em outro estado a trabalho e era muito raro estar presente.

“Deve ter vindo só pro aniversário do Dohko. Sabe como eles são.” Aiolos riu e bebeu da sua cerveja.

“Camus e Shura também ainda não chegaram?” Aiolia olhou em volta a procura dos dois. “Milo?”

“Não sei.” Tentou não transparecer nada, mas achou que Saga tinha percebido algo. “Vou beber mais alguma coisa, já volto.”

Afastou-se antes que pudessem dizer algo e se meteu novamente no meio das pessoas na pista de dança. De repente, alguém enlaçou sua cintura e o puxou para trás. Suas costas baterem no tórax da pessoa e Milo ficou tão surpreso que nem ao menos conseguiu reagir.

“Onde você pensa que vai?” Relaxou um pouco ao reconhecer a voz de Saga. “Nada de Camus hoje?”

“Não.”

Ele sentiu o corpo de Saga se movendo atrás de si conforme a música; ele se deixou ser levado. A mão do geminiano desceu para o seu quadril e seus lábios beijaram toda a extensão do pescoço do escorpiano, fazendo sua cabeça pender para trás, encontrando no ombro do outro. Fechou os olhos apenas apreciando a sensação.

Saga afastou sua boca e virou o outro de frente para ele. Puxou-o para perto, colando seus corpos. Milo olhou brevemente por cima do ombro alheio e encontrou os olhos de Camus o encarando. Mas em seguida Saga já o beijava e ele se entregava ao mais velho.

A música já mudara há muito tempo quando Milo se afastou de Saga para ir até o bar. Foi difícil fazer o geminiano o largar, e ele riu diante das tentativas de o segurar. As duas doses de tequila que ele tomara ao chegar já faziam efeito e ele se amaldiçoava por ter cedido. Porém, já que começara ele continuaria. Pediu mais três doses pro barman e ele virou rapidamente. Levantou a mão para pedir mais uma quando alguém o cutucou nas costelas e o fez se virar.

“Dohko! Feliz aniversário!” Abraçou-o. “Chegou agora?”

“Cheguei há quase uma hora, mas você tava lá se agarrando com o Saga,” deu um sorriso insinuante. Milo socou seu ombro. 

“Cadê o Shion?”

“Conversando com Camus, acho.” Deu de ombros. “Afrodite tinha dito que você não ia beber hoje, mas ta aqui enchendo a cara.”

“Deixa eu te pagar uma dose pelo seu aniversário,” pediu quatro pro barman. “Três pra mim, uma pra você.”

“Que abuso!” Milo riu alto. “Duas pra cada, nem vem.”

Beberam juntos. Não se encontravam com frequência, Milo sentia falta do libriano.

“Shion veio só por sua causa?”

“Sim, você acredita?” Abriu um enorme sorriso. Só para em seguida voltar a ficar sério. “Ele ta noivo, Milo.”

“Como assim?” Arregalou os olhos.

“Ele ta noivo de uma mulher lá da cidade que ele mora. Ele veio pro meu aniversário e pra me contar pessoalmente,” suspirou. “Ta marcado pra janeiro.”

“Sinto muito, Dohko.”

“Não tem por que sentir.”

“Eu sei que você é apaixonado por ele.” Dohko se virou para o escorpiano e esse nunca o vira tão sério.

“Nunca mais repita isso.” Falou e se afastou, deixando Milo atônito.

“Amar alguém e não ser amado é terrível,” o barman comentou e o loiro virou seu rosto.

“Ele nunca admitiu, mas dá pra perceber. Sabe aquela pessoa que fica com um brilho diferente nos olhos sempre que olha pra tal pessoa?”

“Sei bem como é,” riu-se. “A pessoa tem praticamente escrito na cara que ta apaixonada, mas sempre vai negar.”

“Exatamente!”

“Hyoga,” estendeu a mão por cima do balcão.

“Milo,” apertou e sacudiu.

“Quer beber mais alguma coisa?”

“Quantas eu já tomei?” Ele se sentia tonto e cansado. Apoiou o cotovelo no balcão e o rosto, olhando o barman. Ele parecia mais novo que si e tinha cabelo loiro, a franja caindo nos olhos. Levantou uma mão de dedos finos cheios de anéis para afastar os fios. Ele era bonito. Parecia ter acabado de sair da adolescência.

“Sete.”

“Tudo isso?”

“Ainda nem bateu né? Espera mais um pouquinho.”

“Milo!” Virou-se e Saga se aproximava dele. “Por que ainda está aqui?”

“To conversando, Saga, não é educado atrapalhar a conversa dos outros.”

“Você ta bêbado,” o geminiano revirou os olhos. “Vem.”

“Não to afim.”

“Milo,” ameaçou e o escorpiano se rendeu.

“Tchau, Hyoga.” O barman riu e disse tchau de volta. “Por que você ta tão atrás de mim hoje?”

“Se você não quiser estar comigo é só dizer.”

“Não faz isso.”

“O quê, Milo?” Ele parou no meio da pista de dança e se virou para o mais novo. “Você faz parecer que eu to te perseguindo.”

“É o que você ta fazendo.”

“Não é porque o Camus tem paciência pra esse tipo de coisa que eu vou ter, Milo. Ou você quer estar comigo ou você não quer. Se falar que não quer eu nunca mais tentarei, não se preocupe.”

“Isso é chantagem.”

“Eu to perguntando o que você quer! Você nem sequer sabe!”

Algumas pessoas já olhavam para a discussão deles. Milo sentiu o efeito da bebida bater forte naquele momento. Sua visão embaçava levemente e ele piscava mais do que o normal. Tudo rodava em volta e sua língua estava pesada, as palavras enroladas.

“Sabe o que você realmente quer, Milo?” Ele se aproximou mais. “O Camus. Você o quer fodendo essa sua bundinha linda, só que não consegue admitir isso.”

Milo segurou o outro pela gola da sua blusa com as duas mãos.

“Ei, ei, ei, que isso, Milo!” Sentiu duas mãos lhe afastando de Saga e Máscara da Morte e Afrodite ao lado do mais velho. Ele percebeu um brilho de decepção passando pelo olhar do outro. Ele lhe deu as costas e se afastou.

As mesmas mãos o empurraram para fora da pista e o continuaram a empurrar até que saíram da boate por uma porta lateral que dava para um beco vazio. Milo finalmente olhou para quem era e se deparou com Camus. Ele tinha a cara fechada e cruzou os braços.

“Que porra foi aquela, Milo?”

“Vá se foder.” Gritou e isso pegou o aquariano de surpresa.

“O que ta acontecendo?” Aproximou-se e o outro deu um passo para trás. “Fala comigo, Milo.” A tristeza por aquilo estava estampado na sua expressão.

“Eu não quero falar com você, Camus. Me deixa em paz.” Começou a andar em direção à saída do beco. Foi puxado pelo pulso.

“Onde você pensa que vai?”

“Me solta, Camus, porra!” Sua voz aumentou mais uma vez. “Eu to indo pra casa.”

“Pare de agir como uma criança mimada. Isso é porque eu fui embora hoje?”

“Não tem nada a ver com você. Eu bebi demais, só isso.”

“Você não costuma ficar agressivo quando bebe. Sobre o que você e Saga estavam conversando?”

“Ele perguntou se eu queria estar com ele ou não e eu não soube responder.”

“E o que ele falou na pista?”

Milo levantou os olhos. Camus ainda o segurava pelo pulso. Ele estava lindo naquela calça preta, regata branca e jaqueta de couro. Seu cabelo ruivo brilhava e ele via as sardinhas espalhadas pelo rosto do outro.

“Ele disse que o que eu quero é você me fodendo.” Falou de uma vez.

Ao contrário do que esperava Camus nem ao menos mudou sua expressão. Puxou-o para si e o abraçou forte. Milo fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça no ombro do outro. Ele adorava aquele perfume que Camus usava quando saía, misturava-se de maneira harmoniosa com o cheiro do seu shampoo. Ele não se cansaria nunca daquela essência.

“Milo,” suspirou seu nome e o escorpiano não conseguiu mais. Sentiu seus joelhos cederem e teria caído no chão se não estivesse sendo abraçado pelo outro. Mas Camus sentiu e o segurou mais forte. Olhou-o com uma preocupação que Milo nunca vira antes. “Milo? Você ta bem? O que aconteceu?”

“Me solta, Camus, por favor.” Não o soltou.

“Para de guardar tudo para você.”

Milo abriu a boca para falar, mas parou quando a porta pela qual eles haviam saído foi escancarada e Afrodite saiu por ali. Parecia afobado.

“Milo!” Falou alto.

“Já estou cuidando dele, Dite, pode voltar lá pra dentro.” Camus falou. O pisciano não parecia satisfeito com aquilo, mas como Milo não falou nada para que ele ficasse acabou por obedecer e voltou a deixa-los sozinhos.

“Hoje,” começou e teve a atenção em si novamente, “quando você foi embora. Você foi encontrar com Shura?”

“Sim. Tínhamos que fazer um trabalho pra faculdade.”

“Vocês transaram?”

“O quê?” Arregalou os olhos. “Não!”

“Mas vocês transam sempre né?”

“De onde você tirou isso, Milo?”

“Só responda, Camus.”

“Transamos uma vez há muito tempo.” 

O loiro não esperava aquela resposta.

“Mas eu já vi vocês se beijando várias vezes.”

“Nós nos beijamos às vezes porque gostamos disso, mas não transamos.”

Milo envolveu a cintura do ruivo com seus braços e escondeu seu rosto.

“Essa é a questão? Você tem ciúmes do Shura?”

“Não! Claro que não.”

“Hoje de manhã, eu fiquei chateado de verdade. Você sempre age estranho depois que transamos, tenta ignorar o que aconteceu, não fala sobre isso, não me toca. Mas ao menos beija minha bochecha. Ao menos faz esse ato de carinho. Ao menos isso. E hoje você não fez isso, você agiu pior do que o normal.” Suspirou. “Por isso que eu quis sair logo dali, eu não aguentava ficar no mesmo ambiente que você sendo que se eu te tocasse você fugiria.”

O loiro não respondeu. 

“Eu não suporto sentir que você só quer estar comigo quando está bêbado. Que você se arrepende assim que acorda. Que nós nunca ao menos nos beijamos de verdade. Você bebe e depois já chega passando a mão em mim, beijando meu pescoço, mas nunca minha boca. A gente transa e nunca nos beijamos enquanto isso. Nem na sua primeira vez você deixou eu te beijar. Você nunca me deixa te beijar.”

Milo sorriu levemente ao lembrar daquela noite. Eles tinham dezesseis anos e estavam bêbados. Camus dormira na casa de Milo e quando percebeu seus dedos o invadiam, a embalagem da camisinha era rasgada e em seguida o escorpiano mordia sua mão para não gritar e acordar seus pais. Doera, e muito, mas Camus fora carinhoso consigo e depois o abraçara para dormirem.

“É por isso que eu sempre beijo o Shura,” ele agora sussurrava, “pra compensar.”

Milo se afastou levemente e olhou o ruivo. Afastou a franja dele com seus dedos e depois passou o dedão pelo lábio inferior alheio. Não pensou duas vezes antes de colar suas bocas. Camus prendeu a respiração por um breve momento antes de segurá-lo pela base das costas, puxando-o para si. O loiro envolveu seu pescoço com os braços e o beijou mais a fundo. Suas línguas se encontraram e ambos se arrepiaram completamente. Camus o beijou como sempre quis fazer, afundou os dedos nos cachos loiros, saboreando seu sabor. Eles haviam transado incontáveis vezes, mas nada fora tão íntimo quanto aquilo. Ele se sentia tão pleno; era inacreditável finalmente poder ter o escorpiano em seus braços.

Quando eles se afastaram suas bocas estavam inchadas. Camus colou sua testa na de Milo, os olhos ainda fechados, respirando fundo para conseguir recuperar o fôlego. Milo, por sua vez, abriu os olhos e ficou praticamente vesgo tentando absorver toda a informação que era ter o outro tão perto de si. Ele sempre evitara aquilo porque sabia que se o beijasse ele se apegaria ainda mais, e não podia se permitir isso. 

“Isso foi... Uau,” Camus finalmente tentou falar. Milo riu. Segurou o rosto do aquariano e ele abriu os olhos.

“Eu realmente gosto de você.”

“Eu também realmente gosto de você.”

Eles se beijaram mais uma vez. Camus abraçava Milo tão forte que ele achava que poderia quebrar ao meio. O loiro sentia seu celular vibrando no bolso, mas não queria interromper para atender.

Mas Camus acabou se afastando.

“Atende isso logo, ta me deixando nervoso.” Obedeceu.

“Afrodite, o que foi?”

 _“Você ainda ta no beco?”_ Ele soava preocupado. 

“Sim, por que? O que aconteceu?” Camus já franzia o cenho. Seu celular também tocou e ele atendeu.

“Shura?” Esperou. “Como assim?”

_“Milo, o Dohko sumiu! Ninguém o vê há algum tempo e o Shion ta preocupado. Você falou com ele hoje?”_

“Sim, mas já faz algum tempo. Nos falamos no bar.”

_“Ele falou alguma coisa estranha?”_

“Estranha? Não...” Então percebeu. “Merda, Dite.” Quase berrou. 

“Milo, o que foi?” Camus perguntou. “Shura disse que Dohko sumiu.” O loiro assentiu para indicar que era a mesma coisa na sua ligação.

“Dite, o Shion ta noivo. Dohko me contou. Deve ser isso.”

 _“É sério? Shion, seu merda!”_ Gritou para outra pessoa. _“Vamos resolver isso, pode continuar aí.”_

“Não, nós vamos ajudar vocês.” Camus assentiu com a cabeça e desligou o aparelho. “Estamos entrando.”

“Não acredito que o Shion fez isso.” O aquariano parecia puto. “Deixa o Dohko feliz vindo pro aniversário dele e aí da uma notícia dessas.”

“Não é culpa dele, Camus. Como ele poderia saber que Dohko o ama?”

Camus olhou pra Milo e esse sentiu que estava sendo perfurado; sentiu que o ruivo tentava mostrar um milhão de coisas através daquele único olhar. Ele sentiu seu coração apertando e seu estômago revirando. 

“É um problema essa falta de comunicação.” Disse apenas e abriu a porta para voltar para dentro da boate.

Encontraram com Aiolos, Saga e Shaka. O geminiano fingiu nem perceber a presença de Milo ali. Mu apareceu logo depois.

“Máscara e Shura levaram Shion lá pra fora antes que Afrodite batesse nele aqui dentro.” Explicou para os recém-chegados.

“Aiolia e Kanon?” Camus perguntou.

“Foi embora há algum tempo com uma garota.” Aiolos olhou o celular. “Eu mandei uma mensagem pra ele falando o que aconteceu, mas não respondeu.”

“Kanon tem que trabalhar amanhã, então foi embora cedo.” Saga que falou dessa vez. “Deveríamos ir embora também, já saí do clima pra boate.”

“É, to na mesma. Vamos lá pra fora.” Shaka bocejou. 

O grupo se encaminhou para a porta da boate. Milo adiantou alguns passos para ficar ao lado de Saga.

“Me desculpa? Eu fui um babaca,” falou baixinho para ele.

“A gente fala disso numa outra hora, Escorpião, não to com cabeça.” Nem se deu ao trabalho de lhe olhar e o ultrapassou.

Milo ficou parado, vendo Saga se afastando. Camus parou ao seu lado, o olhar enigmático. Segurou o rosto do loiro com as duas mãos e o beijou. Foi um beijo lânguido, lento. Afastou sua boca e continuou o caminho para fora da boate.

Ele ficou levemente confuso quando saiu pra rua. Afrodite estava sentado no meio fio com Angelo ao seu lado, o braço em volta do pisciano. Shion estava um pouco afastado com Saga e Mu ao seu lado. Seu lábio estava arrebentado e a mancha de sangue descia pelo seu queixo até a sua blusa. Shura e Aiolos não estavam em nenhum lugar a vista; Shaka estava em frente aos dois sentados falando ao celular.

“O que aconteceu aqui?” Perguntou para Camus.

“Afrodite socou o Shion; Aiolos e Shura foram até a casa do Dohko. Shaka ta falando com o Aldebaran.”

Milo assobiou impressionado e foi até Afrodite, ajoelhando-se em frente a ele. O pisciano levantou o rosto para ver quem era e o abraçou forte pelo pescoço. O escorpiano – sem saber direito o que fazer –, apenas deslizou sua mão pelas costas do mais velho para acalmá-lo.

“Eu queria acabar com a raça dele. Ele é o culpado por ter deixado o Dohko triste.”

“Dite, ele não podia saber o impacto que as palavras dele teriam.”

“Você vai ficar do lado dele?” Afastou-se do loiro.

“Claro que não. Eu sempre estarei do lado do Dohko. Não chore.” Afrodite passou a mão com raiva nas bochechas.

“Não faço ideia de onde ele possa estar.”

“Shura e Aiolos foram até a casa dele, certo?”

“Sim, e Aldebaran disse que vai ligar pro Shiryu pra saber se ele apareceu por lá.”

“Então não temos mais o que fazer, o melhor seria irmos cada um pra sua casa.”

“Mas...”

“Ele ta certo, Dite.” Máscara da Morte concordou. “Vamos pra casa, eu vou te botar na cama e te tratar muito bem.”

“Vocês são nojentos,” Milo revirou os olhos e se levantou.

“Eu vou com Shion até em casa,” Saga anunciou. “Me avisem se tiverem alguma novidade.”

“Mesmo pra você,” Mu acenou. “Também vou. Shaka, você vai comigo?”

“Aham. O Aldebaran vai me falar quando ligar pro Shiryu e eu repasso pra vocês. ‘Té mais.” Os dois andaram para o lado contrário que Saga e Shion.

“Nós vamos pro mesmo lado que vocês. Vem, Afrodite. Até depois, caras.” Máscara da Morte praticamente arrastou o namorado consigo.

Restaram apenas Milo e Camus parados na frente da boate. O aquariano segurou na mão do outro e o abraçou pela cintura.

“Qual vai ser agora? Vamos pra sua casa continuar de onde paramos?” Sorriu levemente e o outro assentiu com a cabeça.

Naquela noite eles fizeram sexo sem pressa, as mãos entrelaçadas, Camus beijando o loiro o tempo inteiro. Eles gemeram baixinho juntos, Milo o abraçando contra si como se fosse morrer se se afastasse muito. Fora diferente de todas as outras vezes. Camus tocava no homem abaixo de si com cuidado, delicadeza; deslizava suas mãos com carinho. Eles tinham todo o tempo todo do mundo, não havia mais nada. Ouviam seus celulares tocando, mas, naquele momento, não conseguiam se importar com nada fora daquele quarto. O aquariano murmurava palavras doces no ouvido do outro e Milo sentia como se pudesse explodir tamanha felicidade. Atingiram o clímax juntos e por alguns segundos continuaram ligados, os dedos juntos, as bocas num beijo preguiçoso. 

Quando recuperaram suas forças, lavaram-se e deitaram juntos na cama. A cabeça de Milo no peito de Camus, sua mão deslizando pela lateral do corpo do ruivo. As lindas sardinhas que ele tanto amava contrastando na pele clara. 

“Encontraram o Dohko,” o aquariano comentou. Tinha o celular nas mãos e digitava alguma mensagem.

“Onde ele estava?” Nem ao menos abriu os olhos.

“Na academia.”

“Como ele entrou lá?” Ficara curioso. Apoiou o queixo no peito de Camus para olhá-lo enquanto lia as mensagens.

“Aparentemente ele sabe onde fica a chave reserva, então entrou e estava lá socando sacos de areia.”

“Quem o encontrou?”

“Aiolos e Shura. O Shura mandou um áudio.” Deu play.

_“O Saga levou o Shion pro hospital pra ele ver o lábio dele e enquanto eles iam o Shion falou da academia. Que o Dohko sempre ia treinar quando ficava aborrecido com alguma coisa. Então o Saga ligou pro Aiolos e fomos pra lá. Cara, não deu outra. O Dohko tava lá, com luvas de boxe socando um saco de areia. Todo suado e nojento. Ele não parou quando a gente entrou e chamou, só quando o Aiolos foi lá e fez ele parar a força.”_

“Tem outro.” Deu play no segundo áudio.

_“O Dohko começou a chorar. Camus, foi bizarro. Sério mesmo. Em todos esses anos eu nunca o tinha visto desse jeito. O Aiolos o abraçou e ele ficou lá chorando e soluçando, eu achei que ele fosse engasgar com as próprias lágrimas.”_

“Mais um. Porra, por que ele não manda tudo em um só?” Camus revirou os olhos e Milo riu.

 _“E aí eu também fui lá e tal, o abracei, dei suporte. Quando ele finalmente conseguiu se acalmar ele soltou o Aiolos e contou que o Shion tinha aparecido de surpresa na casa dele ontem a noite, falando que tinha vindo pro aniversário dele. E sabe o que mais o Dohko confessou? Que ele e Shion já dormiram juntos várias vezes, tu acredita nisso?”_ Camus e Milo se entreolharam surpresos. _“Sempre achamos que era totalmente unilateral e ele escondendo isso da gente. Desgraçado. Mas enfim. Ele então disse que quando o Shion chegou ele beijou o Dohko desesperadamente e eles transaram tipo três vezes, quando pararam já tava amanhecendo. E dormiram de conchinha e quando acordaram hoje ficaram enrolando na cama e conversando; depois o Shion cozinhou pro Dohko. Tomaram banho juntos, transaram de novo. Bem coisa de casal.”_

O áudio acabava aí e não tinha outro. Camus bufou e mandou um falando que Shura era um desgraçado por fazer suspense. Milo riu alto e o aquariano sorriu enquanto falava.

“Finalmente outro áudio.”

 _“O Milo ta aí com você? Por que vocês não tão transando? Tu só me decepciona, Camus, sinceramente.”_ Camus murmurou um xingamento baixinho. _“Voltando pro Dohko, então. Eles ficaram juntos o dia inteiro né, aí quando eles tavam pra sair pra boate o Shion disse que tinha que contar algo que o Dohko não ia gostar. E então ele contou que ta noivo. Aparentemente ele ta namorando essa mulher há três anos. Você acredita nisso? Três anos! Ele escondeu do Dohko isso! E que ela vai ser transferida pra outro país no mês que vem e ele vai com ela, então esse foi o principal princípio de ter vindo, porque ele não sabe quando vai ver o Dohko de novo. E que o casamento vai ser em janeiro e que se – escuta essa – ele não ficasse muito puto que adoraria que ele fosse padrinho de casamento. Eu to tão puto! Sério, não acredito nisso.”_

“Cara,” Milo se sentara na cama, o lençol enrolado na cintura. Camus também se sentara, o cabelo ruivo emaranhado. “É pior do que eu pensei.”

“Eu gostava do Shion, mas depois dessa.” Balançou a cabeça.

_“E aí o Dohko disse que teve que fingir que tava bem né, que tava feliz por aquele desgraçado, e foram pra boate mesmo assim. Ele tava decidido a encher a cara e esquecer tudo, e aí encontrou o Milo no bar e contou pra ele. Só que o Milo falou que era uma merda porque o Dohko é apaixonado pelo Shion e isso meio que quebrou o Dohko totalmente. Ele não te culpa não ta, Milo! Foi até bom, na verdade. Ele tava tentando segurar aquilo e ao ouvir em voz alta fez ele perceber que, bem, que ele ta apaixonado pelo melhor amigo escroto, nojento, babaca, que vai casar e mesmo assim transou com ele diversas vezes. Não é nem igual a você, Camus, que pelo menos se apaixona pelo melhor amigo e não dorme com mais ninguém e... Ih, merda, falei demais.”_

O áudio acabou ali e eles ficaram em silêncio. Camus encarava o celular e Milo o encarava, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

“Que merda isso do Dohko,” a voz do aquariano falhou.

“É.”

Mais silêncio.

“Camus.” Ele se arrastou para mais perto e passou uma perna por cima do colo do outro. Ele já estava sóbrio e era a primeira vez que ele não sentia vergonha do seu corpo nu perante o outro.

“O Shura falou demais, ele tava absorto falando do Dohko.”

“Ele sempre fala demais,” sorriu. Inclinou-se e beijou o outro.

Beijaram-se por um longo tempo e não demorou para ambos estarem novamente excitados. Milo ficou por cima pela primeira vez, subindo e descendo devagar, provocando o aquariano e admirando sua expressão de prazer. Os olhos fechados, os fios vermelhos grudados na sua testa por conta do suor, a boca levemente entreaberta. As mãos seguravam firmes no quadril do escorpiano, auxiliando-o e dando suporte. Milo deslizava sua mão pelo peito do outro, arranhando levemente com as unhas curtas. Ele sentou fundo de uma só vez e seu ponto mais sensível foi atingido, fazendo-o gemer alto. Foi demais para Camus: ele inverteu as posições, ficando por cima, indo rápido e fundo. Milo foi primeiro.

“Eu amo você.” Camus sussurrou no ouvido de Milo quando atingiu seu ápice. Deixou seu corpo cair por cima do outro, respirando com dificuldade. O loiro tinha um sorriso tão largo nos lábios que achava que poderia rasgar seu rosto ao meio.

Milo empurrou o aquariano pro lado e foi mais uma vez pra cima dele. Camus o encarou através dos cílios, a respiração pesada.

“Eu te amo. Pra caralho.” Falou e observou o ruivo abrindo o sorriso.

Escorpião deitou no colchão e se aconchegou contra o corpo alheio.

Milo acordou cedo. Camus dormia profundamente e tudo o que ele queria era ficar ali com ele, mas tinha que resolver um assunto. Levantou-se com cuidado e se vestiu com a primeira roupa que encontrou. Só quando já estava na rua que viu as horas. Nove e dez da manhã.

Tocou a campainha do apartamento de Saga diversas vezes até ele finalmente abrir a porta. O cabelo estava todo bagunçado e ele usava um pijama com estampa de dinossauros. 

“Você tem noção de que horas são, Escorpião?”

“Desculpe ser tão cedo, Saga, mas eu queria falar com você.”

“Agora que ta aqui fala logo, eu quero dormir.”

“Me desculpe por ontem. Não vou culpar na bebida, eu não tava muito bem e descontei em você.”

“Relaxa, Milo, ta tudo tranquilo entre a gente.”

“Mesmo?”

“Mesmo. Agora, por favor, posso voltar a dormir?”

Milo o abraçou rapidamente e depois foi embora, fazendo com que Saga revirasse os olhos antes de fechar a porta.

O loiro chegou no seu apartamento e quando estava na sala viu Camus andando na sua direção vindo do seu quarto. Ele usava apenas a cueca e esfregava o olho por causa do sono.

“Onde você estava? Acordei e não te encontrei.” Parou e bocejou.

“Fui falar com Saga, resolver tudo de ontem.”

“Conseguiu?”

“Aham.”

Milo segurou o rosto de Camus e o puxou para si, beijando-o avidamente. Quando se separaram ambos estavam sem fôlego.

“Dessa vez eu posso te preparar café da manhã?” Camus soltou uma risada alta.

“Pode sim.”


End file.
